tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire (Michy's Lore)
This roleplay page belongs to Michy. Please Note: this page is under construction. Vampires are a race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. There were two races of vampires created by the Alpha Vampire, and this is the first one, and the more powerful one than the other race. This first type of vampires, while extant, are rare. The first race of vampires are also considered to be Lamia Vampires, due to their ability to choose whether or not they wish to age, and to have children (born vampires). However, the term Lamia Vampires can only fully be applied to the Walsh family and born vampires. The''' Walsh family is considered to be royalty and the Original family amongst the first face of vampires, as well as the second. History Vampires were created by Eve, and were some of her very first children. The Alpha Vampire was the first vampire she created, and in turn, the bloodline of the Walsh family were the first vampires he created. However, the Walsh family are a different breed of vampires, created so that two different kinds of vampires would walk the Earth, with one race of vampires being more powerful than the other. The first breed of vampires is considered to be very special and are the favored ones of the Alpha Vampire, as well as Eve. Creation First Breed Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a vampire completes their transition, they will be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species. Second Breed Only vampires who are members of the Walsh family - or distant relatives who share the bloodline - are capable of turning humans into the secondary breed of vampires. This way, vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. However, unlike the first breed, the human doesn't need to die. These are currently the only possible methods of infection (tactile contact with Eve is no longer possible since her death), since many hunters are seen getting splashed in the face with vampire blood without being turned. This means that the vampire blood doesn't enter a person's system through the eyes, nose or unbroken skin. It may also mean that, in terms of ingestion, a certain quantity is required to cause the transformation, considering getting splattered blood on the lips may result in some entering the mouth, becoming mixed with saliva, and winding up swallowed. These limitations are very beneficial to hunters, due to the fact that killing a vampire is usually a gory and messy procedure. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it human, animal or vampire blood. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually, they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Due to a vampires enhanced senses, their craving for blood is so strong because hunger for their food source was magnified. Nature : "I don't like the vampire part of me." : '''— Nevaeh, to her father. Vampires are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Being intensely emotional, it is not uncommon for vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after transition in journals, and though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect the occurences of their lives. Reproduction Vampires of the first breed are capable of reproducing and having children, though it is difficult to do so and considered rare. However, there is a drawback to this. For a human who has been turned into a vampire to be able to reproduce, they must be changed by a member of the Walsh family, or someone who shares their family bloodline. This means that if a human has been turned into a vampire by any normal vampire, they won't be able to have children because it wasn't a member of the Walsh family - or a distant relative - who changed them. It is also easier for members of the Walsh family - or distant relatives who share the Walsh family bloodline - to have children than it is for others, which is why most born vampires (or born hybrids) are members or distant relatives of the Walsh family. Appearance A vampire's appearance is that of a normal human, though they are extremley beautiful and hard to resist. The members of the Walsh family bloodline and born vampires are all capable of choosing whether or not they want to age; they can stop the aging process, and then start it again. However, humans who are turned into vampires are frozen at the age they are turned. All vampires do have a true face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth transform along with lateral incisors/or the first premolar, such as in Klaus's case ) extend into razor-sharp fangs. Society and Culture : "Some of us wish to live in peace." : — Rebekah, to Sam and Dean. Attitudes Toward Humans Vampires coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as food, servants, and entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans. Attitudes Toward Hunters As hunters are aware of the existence of vampires and hunt them down, the attitudes towards hunters are a little different than the average human. But still, most of the time, attitudes of vampires towards hunters vary from individual to individual. However, most vampires generally greatly dislike hunters, as hunters will kill vampires, even innocent ones. Most vampires think that hunters are very annoying, irritating, arrogant, and a waste of their time. Though there are a few rare vampires who will team up and work with hunters, occasionally finding them to be useful, or are actually hunters themselves. But there are also some vampires who will go to extreme lengths in their hatred for hunters, and will intentionally try to seek them out and kill them. Attitudes Towards Angels Most vampires are afraid of angels, and will generally try to avoid them, as they know that angels are very capable of killing them quickly and with ease. However, there are a few vampires who think they are able to stand up and defeat angels, but they always lose. There are some vampires that have somehow managed to befriend angels, though this is very rare and almost never happens. The only vampires who have become friends with angels are the Walsh family, via Nevaeh. Attitudes Towards The Secondary Breed Vampires of the first breed generally dislike vampires of the secondary breed. Vampires of the first breed are quite arrogant and think themselves to be the superior, stronger, and better race of vampires. They look down on vampires of the secondary breed and will taunt them. Attitudes Towards Other Supernatural Creatures Vampires will generally stay away from other monsters, demons, ghosts, and supernatural creatures. They don't like to get involved with other creatures, especially werewolves, who vampires greatly dislike and look down upon. Human Awarness of Vampires Only a handful of humans - mostly hunters - are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires - and the blood of the Alpha Vampire in their veins gives vampires many unique abilities - also endow them with superhuman physical abilities, as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Super Strength - ' Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, punching through concrete or metal, ripping people apart, ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort, and easily lifting up heavy objects. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves and some other supernatural creatures. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. The older a vampire is, the more powerful they are. *'Super Speed - '''Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. *Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones (though only when listening for them), smell blood from several meters away and track it over long distances, and see in total darkness. Once a vampire has the scent of someone, they'll have it for life. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. *Super Stamina - Vampire do not tire easily. They are able to fight for long periods of time and emerge almost unfazed. *Enhanced Emotions - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans, and vampires from the second breed. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensly. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causeing most vampires to "turn off" their emotions. This causes them to become the worst version of themselves and make them careless, ruthless, and mentally unrestrained and blunt. They never hesitate in anything they do and in order to turn their emotions, they must be forced by having them experience something emotionally painful enough to shock them and cause them to feel. After this, they must be reintroduced to emotions and must deal with the awareness of what happened and whatever they did as a result of having no emotion with painful remorse, guilt, or even shame. Soon this fades as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off them off altogether. *Emotion Control - Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can "switch" or "turn off" their ability to feel emotions - such as fear and guilt - allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer, almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old are said to lose it altogether, though this might not be true. *Deam Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious.They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires. *Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions and behavior and alter or erase memories. Normal vampires cannot "compel" other supernatural creatures whereas vampires who are members of the Walsh family bloodline can compel other vampires and vampire/werewolf hybrids. *Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. However, a born vampire is able to pick and choose whether they wish to age or not. *Invulnerability - Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. *Telepathy - An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. *Weather Manipulation - Older vampires are capable of controlling and manipulating the weather, though it is very difficult to do so. *'Compelling Animals - '''Older vampires are able to compel animals to do what they want. Like weather manipulation, it is very difficult to do this. *'Illusions - '''Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *Daywalking Amulet - It allows vampires to go into the sun without being hurt. It must be made by a witch. *'True Face - '''A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth transform along with lateral incisors/or the first premolar, such as in Klaus's case ) extend into razor-sharp fangs. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (anger, lust, sadness etc.). A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp, which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition and the veins in a vampires face appear before the transition, as do the fangs. *'Flight (possibly) - '''It is possible that older vampires are able to fly, but it has never been confirmed. Weaknesses *Decapitation - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *Sunlight - While sunlight can hurt them, it does not kill them. Rather than being lethal, it only causes pain to vampires. They can also find other types of light uncomfortable, as vampires have increased * sensitivity to light. However, vampire can wear daywalking amulets made by witches. *Vamptonite - Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan corn syrup: This altered blood doesn't kill them like the secondary breed of vampires, but it does paralyze them, which would give a hunter enough time to kill them. *Desiccation - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can also use magic to desiccate vampires. ' *'Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink vervain to protect themselves from members of the Walsh family and to reduce its affects. ' *'Broken Neck - This will not kill a vampire, but it will render them unconscious for a few minutes. *'''Animal Blood - '''Drinking animal blood weakens a vampire. *Angels - Angels can kill them without difficulty. *The Colt - 'It can kill almost anything. Myths *'Garlic - 'The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain *'Invitation - 'Vampires do not need to be invited into a house. They can enter the homes of humans freely. *'Holy Items - 'The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. *'Souless - 'The belief that vampires are souless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their emotions, causing them to behave without remorse or regret, and giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, also lack a soul. *'Mirrors - 'The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. *'Shapeshifting - 'The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. *'Death - '''Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favorable. Known Vampires